Like it Lovely
by iNobody
Summary: Kish is in deep pain when he is rejected by his loving Ichigo. What happens when Pai creates a machine that'll make Ichigo fall desperately in love with Kish? Masaya bashing, KXI, what more would a reader want? Giggle, a little MXI, don't kill me!
1. Episode 01: Love Attacks

This chapter has a couple songs through out it, to create emotion, It basically is what Kish is feeling. This is pretty sad, and i rated it T because it curses and is pretty violent. But just to be safe, this is the only chapter that'll be like this. It gets exciting later. Enjoy! (Don't cry, you'll break your computer! Nyahahahaha. :P.)

* * *

_Into the night_

_You make me cry_

_I need your love_

_To save my life…_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps; just listen to Beethoven…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish's pain was immense. Ichigo was like a piercing thorn in his body. The cold tears were overcome by his raging anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A melody_

_(A melody)_

_Will set you free_

_(Will set you free)_

_You need my love_

_(You need my love)_

_Deep in your heart_

_(Deep in your heart)_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps; music gonna save you li-i-i-ife? _

_(Interlude) Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven._

_Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, _

_Beethoven…hoven…hoven _

-----------------------------------------------We've Had Enough---------------------------------------------------

Kish went to the fridge where he took some Teriyaki, to soothe a broken heart. His stomach was churning, he couldn't even eat that. Pai would stomp into the room and slap Kish. "Get it over with, now!" he would yell. This would make Kish cry more. Tart would come in and make faces and sneer at him, but Kish would clutch his heart and ignore his jeers.

Pai and Tart had had enough of Kish's bitter sobbing. "That's it." Pai mumbled as he raised his fan. Tart leapt at Pai and grabbed his ankles. "You crazy!? It's our brother you're talking about." Pai looked at his fan and agreed. "Yeah, your right. We better use a sword." He said sarcastically. Tart made a face, and said "We should talk to him…" Pai narrowed his eyes and said "Fine."

They entered his room only to find that their brother…wasn't there….

---------------------------------------------Where is Kish?---------------------------------------------------------

Kish was at Earth, seeking Ichigo. If he did not see her, he was sure he would die. At last, he found her. He smiled weakly for a moment. But then he saw Aoyama-Kun seated next to her. He winced as he grabbed his heart once more.

Kish took out his dragon swords. From behind a tree, he aimed them at Masaya. "DIE!!!" he screamed and everyone looked at him and screamed too. He shot them at Masaya and one plunged into his back and the other missed. Kish scowled.

Everyone was frantically running away and Ichigo was screaming so hard over her dead boyfriend. "Who did this!?" she cried. She took the sword out of Masaya's bloody back, only to find the same sword with engraved pearls and black handles.

"KISSHU!!!!!!" She screamed angrily. Kish appeared and wiped her tears. She struck him, a blow that sent him hurdling back. He now was angry. "Oy, bitch! If you're planning to be like that, I'll kill you!" Ichigo flinched, startled. Tears were streaming down Kish's face. "And I thought, jeez, she must be happy to see me after all this time!" He shouted. They were all alone in the park. "Well you see, I came here to pick you up!!" he yelled as he cleared his face of tears.

Kish grabbed Ichigo's arm and he pulled at her, trying to move her. "Come on, damn it!!!!" he screamed at her with bloodshot eyes. He went into the air once more, pulling Ichigo's arm like a Barbie doll. Ichigo resisted, and tears started to swell in her eyes too. "Can't you see, Kishu!? I don't love you! I don't love you very much at all!!!" she screeched. Kish let go of her arm, the piercing thorn went right through his heart.

His face softened up. He landed down, and touched her face. "But…I love you." He said sadly. Ichigo slapped his hand off. "I hate you, you bastard!!!!" she screamed. He killed Masaya, she hated him now. Kish's face darkened, as he plunged a sword into Ichigo's legs. Ichigo screamed hastily. "I LOVE YOU!!! AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU; NO ONE CAN!!!!!" he yelled with bloody tears running down his eyes. He disappeared with a stabbed heart.

-------------------------------------------------Swift Death--------------------------------------------------

Ichigo lay in the emergency room in the Akasaka Hospital. She had survived yes, but only paralyzed for a couple of weeks, so the doctor said. She thought of what Kish had said and shivered. She was glad because Masaya was still alive, they were doing a surgery on him in the room next door. "Oh please, Aoyama-Kun, please be safe." She silently prayed.

Ichigo just had realized how much pain she was to Kish. She thought of him now, tossing and turning endlessly. She felt a little guilty, although ashamed of his violent behavior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wretched fool" Pai paced back and forth, thinking of what to do to help his crazed brother. "What the hell am I going to do with you!" he said angrily. Kish looked down, and his face went black. "I stabbed her." He said in a low, monotonous voice. "You did WHAT!?" Tart yelled, as his eyebrows rose. "I stabbed her, in the legs."

Pai just looked at him. "I…I have something that might help you." Kish looked up, and Pai and Taruto saw his pale milky-white face. "What? Any damn thing would be good now!" he yelled. Pai went into his room.

Tart was alone in the room with his demonic and psychotic brother. "So uh….how do you feel?" Tart inquired, hoping to start a normal conversation. "Horrible." Kish spat back. Tart hugged his knees. He sent a telepathic message to his eldest brother. _Hurry up Pai. He's starting to freak me out. _

Tart then quickly got up and followed Pai to his room. "Wait for me!" he said.

Kish felt tears trickle down again. "Shit, what are with these!?" He angrily said as he wiped his face with a wash cloth. Right now he would have liked to kick Masaya's ass and take Ichigo for him, but that wasn't how it went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't wanna be your clown again.  
and I don't wanna live this triangle.  
no I don't wanna be your clown now,  
cause I long to carry on.  
I don't wanna be your  
I don't wanna be your  
I don't wanna be your _

in the beginning you were oh so clear.  
it started out as something pure and sincere,  
but now I see, the evil within.  
so tell me what's the reason.  
in the beginning it was so clean.  
nobody else just love was all it could mean.  
but now you tell me that there's somebody else,  
but you don't want to leave me.

but I don't wanna be your clown again.  
and I don't wanna live this triangle.  
I don't wanna be your clown now,  
cause I long to carry on.  
no I don't wanna be your clown again.  
no I don't wanna live this triangle.  
I don't wanna live your life girl,  
cause I long to carry on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

PixiePopMew: Hello, if you like the lyrics to these songs, go search up 'Your Clown' in the ad Eiffel 65, or if you like 'Speed Over Beethoven' I'd be delighted if you search it up, it's by Rose.


	2. Episode 02: BIG Mistake

PixiePopMew: **Well, this is the second chappie of our beloved 'Like it Lovely'. I just love the plot. Everytime i write this, butterflies jitter in my tummy from all the suspension, tee hee. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

"Well Ichigo dear" said the doctor. "You'll be fine now. You just need to walk with crutches for a bit, and drink a lot of fluids." Ichigo smiled weakly and nodded. She got up, and gratefully took the crutches that the doctor handed to her. "Thank you" she said softly as she waddled to Masaya's room.

"How is he..?" Ichigo asked frantically. "Well, I have bad news and good news." Said the doctor with a smile then a frown. "Good news first" Ichigo quickly said. "He'll survive alright," the doctor said. "YES!" Ichigo cried happily. "But, the damge caused in his body distorted his nerve system so now he can't talk, think, or as a matter of fact **eat** straight. Ichigo looked at the doctor in horror. "You mean, he's kind of like a retard now!?" The doctor slowly nodded as Masaya yelped "Blugoblagga!"

-----------------------------------------------What is Pai Doing?---------------------------------------------

Kish finally took a grasp of his senses and walked to Pai's room. There he saw Pai shooting a ray out of his hand and hitting a big chunk of metal. Tart was next to him, holding the metal so it would'nt collapse from Pai's energy ray. It kept making a big 'CLANG' noise and Kish jolted each time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kish yelled over the commotion. "WHAT??? I CAN'T HEAR YOU VERY WELL!!" Pai shouted back. Kish then replied "TURN THAT THING OFF NOW!!!!!!" as Pai stopped massacring the metal. "What kind of freaky invention are you creating now, Einstein?" Kish casually asked, feeling a little better. "He's making a Fully Unique Contraption Key! Short for Fu-!" Tart began but then Pai clamped his hand over Tart's mouth.

"We're making a machine that will generate Ichigo's love genes and fuse them with odd memories of you which would make her to fall very much in love with you, indeed." Pai explained. Kish then burst in laughter. "You're gonna –laugh- you're gonna! –laugh- y-you have to –Laugh!- your joking! –laugh-" Kish gasped out while clutching his sides, for they were cramping and swelling from all his laugher.

"What's so funny? We're helping you, you newbie!" Pai blurted out. "It will work! Trust me!" Pai said. Kish continued laughing. "Was there a time when my contraptions didn't ever work!?" he asked. Kish stopped laughing to think.

**_Flashback, 2nd Grade_**

_Pai: Hey Kishie!_

_Kish: Wha?_

_Pai: I createds a lollipop that tastes like chickies! (Chicken in a cute way)  
_

_Kish: (Lick) It tastes like crap!_

_**Flashback: Tart being born**_

_Pai: I have created something that will harness the power of baby pee!_

_Kish: Ick._

_Pai: I call it, the diaper!  
_

_Kish: That's already been invented, smart one!_

_Pai : Oh…_

_**Flashback, Graduation Day**_

_Pai: And for my graduation, I would like to present this invention to the fellow teacher assistants! Ta-da. (Takes off cover and invention explodes)_

_Kish: (Stuck up hair and soot covered face) –Cough-_

_**End Flashbacks**_

"Yeah, about that…" Kish snickered. Pai crossed his arms. "I was finished with it anyway. All you have to do is shove this under Ichigo's pillow at night, and she will be all yours." Pai said as he dropped a black circular piece of metal in Kish's hands. "It's so simple. What have you got to lose" he insisted as he disappeared.

Kish looked at Tart and Tart shrugged "It's worth a try" he gave Kish a look and disappeared also.

--------------------------------------------A ROBBER IN MY HOUSE!----------------------------------------------

Ichigo took the cast off her knee and placed her crutches on the floor next to her bed. She got into bed, her legs throbbing with pain. She pulled the cover sheet over her and slowly closed her eyes. She heard a :whoosh: sound go past in the hallway.

She the shot her eyes open. When she looked around and saw nothing, she decided to ignore it as she rested her head back on the pillow. Then she heard a clang as if a piece of metal just fell onto the wooden floor in the kitchen. Ichigo nimbly got up, and grabbed a baseball bat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh crap!" Kish whispered as he picked up the piece of metal he dropped. It had dented a little. "Pai won't mind…" Kish said to himself. He heard footsteps coming down. He gasped and flew into the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo flicked on the kitchen lights on dim, so she couldn't see very well. She hopped over (with her crutches) and saw no-one was there. "Phew" she said as she started to go back to her room, but then she heard the same whooshing sound. She looked up, to find a shadowed figure. "AUGH ROBBER!" she screamed as the figure hovered down. She whacked the figure in the head a lot of times with the baseball bat. "Ichi-OW! Ichi-OUCH! Ichigo—It's ME…ACK!" Kish choked out. "Kish..?" Ichigo stopped whamming the baseball bat.

She stepped over to the lights and turned them form dim to full blaze. "Owch my eyes!" Kish shouted as he rubbed his eyes 'cause he was in the dark for too long. "Kish what are you doing here!!!!" Ichigo yelled at the persistent alien. "Aaah, go back to bed, witch!" Kish said back to her. "Did you travel here to come to bed with me?!" She said in an annoyed tone. "No, surprisingly, I didn't." Kish stuck his tongue out at her.

"Leave now!" Ichigo said warningly. "Okay, sheesh" Kish said as he disappeared. Ichigo was surprised. Kish never gave up that easily. Oh well, at least she could go back to sleep now. But what she did not know was that Kish actually teleported into her room, slipped the piece of metal under her pillow, and left.

--------------------------------------------------Back With Pai and Tart------------------------------------------

"I'm back!" Kish said happily. He found Pai reading a book and Tart sitting next to Pai. "What took so long?" Tart asked. "Ah, I had some trouble" He said nervously as Pai raised an eyebrow. "Very well." Pai said, as he took of his reading glasses. "Taruto, go to your sleeping chamber." Pai snapped. "Yes Pai." Tart said as he walked to his room.

"Kish, you better go to sleep too." He said. "Okay." Kish agreed, he was pretty tired. Pai put his reading glasses back on and Kish looked back to where Pai was, only to see that Pai was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Morning)

Pai appeared in Kish's room, breathing heavily with a scared look on his face. "KISH YOU BAKA!" he yelled. Kish woke up hastily and asked worried "What's wrong??" Pai didn't answer back. "I...I was at Ichigo's house." he said in a weird way. Kish cocked his head. Pai then questioned "Did you…dent the metal..?" Kish looked up in sheer terror and answered. "Uh…yeah…I thought it wouldn't matter." Kish stuttered. "Oh, it matters all right, because you fool, you triggered the metal to make Ichigo fall in love with someone else!" Pai said frantically. "Who!?" Kish asked petrified. Pai looked Kish in the eye and shouted "Me!!!"

* * *

Whew! What a surprise, eh? I bet you weren't expecting that! Omg, what will happen? Next chapter coming soon!

_Please Review_


	3. Episode 03: Command and Demand!

**KyotoTokyo: (Tokyotigger/PixiepopMew) This is not a PaixIchigo fic. I just wanted to add a little twist to the story. Ok? You get me:P **

Kish's face was as blank as a clear whiteboard. "In love…?" he frowned. "With you..?" he repeated slowly. Pai nodded violently and gave Kish a death glare. Right then and there Kish's expressionless emotion turned into an outburst of nonstop laughing. "This isn't funny!" Pai wailed in exasperation as his arms flew hopelessly in the air. "She follows me everywhere; everywhere I tell you! She's like a leech! Like a love sick, blood-sucking rabid-infected leech!" he continued in torture. Just then, a brick flew into the room and hit Pai on the cranium. Pai rubbed his head and he picked up the brick. A note was posted on it and drenched with foul smelling perfume:

**My Dear Love, I Will Come For You! Wait For Me! I Love You Ever So! **

**By: Mrs. Cyniclon. Honey, Look Right! **

**(Pai's last name is cyniclon) **

What's it say?" Kish moved closer in. Pai said nothing and gravely turned his attention towards the right window. Ichigo stood in some distance, waved eccentrically, and blew him a kiss. "Gahhh!!!" he shouted. Ichigo emitted a high pitched rather un-lady like squeal, and dove for Pai. Pai froze and then grabbed Kish and shielded himself. Ichigo tried to screech to a halt, but she was running too fast. She rammed into Kish and he grasped on to her. Pai started to push Kish and Ichigo down the corridor. Ichigo giggled and Kish gave Pai a dirty look that said –touch-my-girl-and-you're-dead.- Pai then stopped and shoved Ichigo and Kish into an empty room. "I'll let you two be alone now…" he said as he backed away, wincing. "But I want to be with y--" Ichigo started but the Pai slammed, locked, and leaned against the door. He sighed and walked away as he was companied by a curious Tart.

A couple of hours later, Pai felt sorry for his foolish brother and decided to check up on him. Mustering all his courage and manly-ness, he gradually yet stealthily opened the door to their room. He scanned the room and his eyes widened. "Kish..?" he asked softly. "Mmf Mphm!" Kish replied. Kish was bound and tied with hair ribbons and gagged with strips of cloth. Next to him was a broken window with grease stains on it, preferably by someone's fingers. With much regret, Pai undid the tie. Kish exhaled "She's feisty!" was his first retort. Pai looked around and quietly whispered "What happened?" Kish then breathed out "I don't know! Bah! She said something about you being her one true love and something else or other." He scratched the back of his head. Then Pai noticed one thing. Kish had been stripped nude.

"About that…" Kish stuttered. "She jumped me and mugged my clothes and used it to tie me up." Pai observed the withered remains of Kish's cloth. "Merciful Deep Blue." Pai said. "She then jumped out the window hollering like some wild homo." Kish added. Pai thought, and then he raised his fist ready to punch Kish. "This all would have never happened if you hadn't of dented that stupid metal!" he shot his fist towards Kish. "Aieee!" Kish yelped but then Tart ran in the nick of time and lurched himself on to Pai's legs, his weight not making a difference. "Let me hit him!" Pai struggled to get Tart off. "Noo!" Tart cried. "Just with my left hand!" Pai then pleaded, raising his left hand. Kish stuck out his tongue as Pai withdrew with a scowl. "I have a plan. Project .i.c.h.i.g.o." Tart said.

I-Imminent

C-Cat

H- Hysterically

I-Insane

G- Grab

O-Operation

Tart explained the basics. Pai chuckled and Kish gave his evil smirk. "Find and destroy her!" Pai hollered with a clenched fist as Kish gave him a fierce look.

---------------------------------------------Hostile Hospital Incident-------------------------------------------

Masaya opened his eyes. His foster mother gazed down at him, patting a handkerchief at her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked carefully, not to hurt his feelings. "I haff tow goes to da bafroom." Masaya replied dumbly. "Well okay…" Shinya Aoyama said softly worried for her mental son. "Oopsie! Another poopsy!" Masaya then yelled impertinently. Shinya's eyes widened as she reached into her purse and pulled out some Huggies diapers.

Pai was horrified as Ichigo jumped on his lap in the middle of his reading. "Damn you!" he yelled. Ichigo cuddled as Pai bolted upright and grabbed his fan when he heard a voice. "I'll save you, ne!" Kish plunged into the room and picked up Ichigo. Ichigo scrambled and kicked him in the crotch. While Kish lay wincing on the floor, she searched the room for her purple-haired hottie. But this 'hottie' was nowhere to be found.

-------------------------------------------------------Pissed Pai---------------------------------------------------

"You accursed thing!" Pai yelled as he grabbed the metal under Ichigo's pillow. (Yes, he's in her room) He squeezed it so hard it chipped. "Dargh!" Pai's rage settled as the piece of metal was bent and bruised harshly. Then laughing scornfully, he threw it on the ground and spat on the black crystal exterior. He was just about to disappear when… "Ichigo, it's time to go to school!"

"Shit!" Pai yelled. Footsteps ascending the stairs could be heard as Ichigo's mom, Sakura, came up. Pai couldn't disappear. The air in Ichigo's room was too thick as choking perfume wafted about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Episode 04: Carnivorous Cat

Masaya limped out of the hospital. In his dumb world, he grabbed a dirty magazine. So when he was about to leave. The nurse escorted him. "Well Aoyama-San, you're free to go. What do you say about that?" the nurse smiled sympathetically. Masaya scratched his head and read aloud from the magazine: "I say, let's make out, sexy baby!" he replied. The nurse's eyes widened as she twitched a bit. She then whacked the retard in the head. "Garblefuniblabla!" screeched Masaya as the nurse stomped off. Mrs. Aoyama came soon to pick Masaya up. "So sweetie?" she asked. "Me goes see Momomiya girl pretty cat today." He said. And with that, he punched his mom like a drunk and ran away wooting the theme song of sesame street.

-------------------------------What's an Alien to do?------------------------------------

Pai glanced around as the door knocked. The door slowly creaked open. "Ichigo, you'll be late for school---" Sakura started. She looked the room over and saw Ichigo was not there. "Hmm. She must've already left." With that, Sakura Momomiya left to go to work. Pai immediately fell down and hit the hardware floor feet first. (9.5 landing!) He gave a sigh of relief as his muscles throbbed with the sore ache of holding on to the ceiling nails too long. His fingers were bleeding. Happy he annihilated the piece of crap, Pai ran outside where the oxygen was clear and frothy, and he promptly disappeared.

----------------------------Back at The Aliens Lair: PervyCat!----------------------------

Ichigo just finished binding up Kish when something reared in the back of her mind. All images of Pai flashed through her brain. Those images suddenly deleted as new ones appeared in her head. And those images were the pictures of….

"I LOVE YOU TARUTO!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs. Tart, who had just came in to see what the commotion was, was roughly pulled into an embrace with Ichigo. "Gahk!" he spluttered, Ichigo's breasts crushing him. The poor confused boy ran out of the room. He looked back and yelled "Perv!!!!" before taking off. Ichigo clapped with pleasure. She then, in delight, went off to chase Tart. Kish lay there, bound in hair ribbons and gagged with cloth thinking. "Ugh, why can't she ever love me!"


	5. Chapter 5: I Love Phillip

* * *

Kish bounded into the room, and was ready to give Pai a mouthful. "Pai you brainless retard! What's wrond with your stupid invention---!!!" but then he was cut off. "Shush!" Pai hissed. He quickly snipped a blue wire and an electrical fuse went throughout the whole spaceship.

"Dammit. Wrong wire." He scowled. "What were you trying to do?" Kish asked. "Trying to fix the electricity." He said matter-or-factly. "Well you're no Einstein…that's for sure." Kish insulted the purple haired alien.

"Whatever." Pai snipped at another wire. This time, it was red. A huge, lightening bolt cascaded down. It almost hit Tart. Ichigo, who was running after him, was hit by the shocking bolt.

"oh my god don't tell me you killed her." Kish ran over to his fair-haired pinky. She was breathing. When she fluttered her eyelids open, she saw Kish in front of her. "Phillip!" she screamed as she hugged kish.

Kish also screamed, "Yes, I am Phillip!"

"What the he---OW!" Kish slapped Tart in the mouth in mid-sentence.

"I'm not sure who Phillip is…but at least Ichigo likes Kish." Pai shrugged. Tart nodded. "Well, it's good to know I finally righted a wrong." Pai walked away proudly. "Koneko-chan, I have to go now. I have a martial arts lesson with Daisuke-sensei and I will be right back." Promised Kish.

"Okay, Phillip. Don't be long." Ichigo said.

"a little demented in the head, isn't she?" Tart whispered to Kish.

"Shut up! She's fine," he hollered back.

* * *

_**I know this was short, but please review and i'll add in an extremely good, extremely fluffy chappie. 'Kay? **_


End file.
